grandtheftautolvfandomcom-20200214-history
Burger Shot
=Burger Shot= *Edit **History Burger Shot (known as The Burger Shot in GTA Vice City) is a chain of fast-food restaurants which appear in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City, Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories, Grand Theft Auto IV, and Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars. The chain is based on Burger King. The name "burger shot" is a pornographic term referring to a photo or video scene with a close-up view of the female genitals. The franchise's mottos are: "Die with a smile on your face!" and "Kill your Hunger!" Description http://gta.wikia.com/index.php?title=Burger_Shot&action=edit&section=1Edit http://images.wikia.com/gtawiki/images/c/c2/TheBurgerShot-GTAVC-NorthPointMall.jpgThe first appearance of Burger Shot (as "The Burger Shot") at the North Point Mall, Vice Point, Vice City in GTA Vice City.Added by ZSBurger Shot first appeared in the form of "The Burger Shot", a rudimentary restaurant in GTA Vice City (among many other less known outlets) where the player can replenish their health if it is below 100 points. The restaurant risen in prominence in GTA San Andreas, where the restaurant becomes a large chain based in multiple locations. In addition to replenishing health, Burger Shot in GTA San Andreas allows the player to eat from a range of set meals in order to eliminate their hunger, or accumulate fat by eating fatty food. Burger Shot is absent as a restaurant chain in GTA Liberty City Stories and GTA Vice City Stories. However, it is mentioned in radio commercials in GTA Liberty City Stories. Burger Shot is retained as a fast food chain in GTA IV, but is downgraded as a location where the player can only replenish their health as player customization is limited; players can purchase a $1 "Bleeder" burger at any Burger Shot restaurant for full health. The player can download a Burger Shot background for their upgraded phone via Vipluxuryringtones.com. Burger Shot operates its own website, Burgershot.net; certain Benson trucks also carry the Burger Shot logo. In Episodes from Liberty City, the Burger Shot and Weasel merchandise a menu with Republican Space Rangers action figures. While it is impossible to access Burger Shot outlets in GTA Chinatown Wars, players can obtain food prizes from Burger Shot in the form of fries or burgers for health by purchasing its scratch cards. Menuhttp://gta.wikia.com/index.php?title=Burger_Shot&action=edit&section=2Edit GTA Vice City — GTA San Andreas http://gta.wikia.com/index.php?title=Burger_Shot&action=edit&section=3Edit Originally, The Burger Shot in GTA Vice City lacks any readable menus, although it still does display images of a variety of burgers, sandwiches and side dishes. Burger Shot in GTA San Andreas, however, offer the player four meals, each with different quantities of fats, with one meal, the Salad Meal, lacking any fats. The names of two meals relate to homosexuality; "beef tower" is slang for naked men stacked together and "meat stack" is pornographically-defined for women having sex together. In Las Venturas outlets, the pricing of the Beef Tower, Meat Stack and Salad Meal are 20% higher than in the rest of the state, as noted below: GTA IV http://gta.wikia.com/index.php?title=Burger_Shot&action=edit&section=4Edit http://images.wikia.com/gtawiki/images/6/61/Men%C3%BA_burger_shot_iv.pngA Burger Shot menuhjy in GTA IV with several choices unavailable to the player.Added by CrowbarIn GTA IV, the player can only purchase a $1 "Bleeder" burger, and outings with friend or girlfriends to Burger Shots will nominally cost even higher at $100. It is interesting to note Burger Shot tills, as well as burgershot.net, also promote four meals on menus in a similar fashion as what is offered in GTA San Andreas, although only the "Bleeder" burger is available and consists of only a single burger costing $1: *The "Meat-Free Meal" ($4.99); *The "The Torpedo Meal" ($6.66 on restaurant tills; $4.99 at burgershot.net); *The "Heart Stopper" Burger Meal ($6.99 at burgershot.net) that consists of six pounds of meat and cheese that will "kill someone in five seconds flat"; *The "Bleeder Meal" for $3.99; and *The "Money Shot Meal" for $6.99. Locationshttp://gta.wikia.com/index.php?title=Burger_Shot&action=edit&section=5Edit GTA Vice City http://gta.wikia.com/index.php?title=Burger_Shot&action=edit&section=6Edit In GTA Vice City, The Burger Shot exists in Vice City as only two outlets within North Point Mall in Vice Point alongside another three outlets (the Beef Bandit, Cheesy Crust Pizza and Shaft Hot Dogs) on both the east and west sides of the mall. GTA San Andreas http://gta.wikia.com/index.php?title=Burger_Shot&action=edit&section=7Edit In GTA San Andreas, Burger Shot is interestingly confined within the limits of San Andreas's three major cities, Los Santos, San Fierro and Las Venturas, and as a result is not found in rural San Andreas. There are ten Burger Shot outlets in total; two in Los Santos, three in San Fierro, and five in Las Venturas (the largest number of operational fast food outlets within a city in GTA San Andreas); Old Venturas Strip itself has two Burger Shot outlets that are only a short walk from each other. The same female server appears in all the locations. In contrast to her counterparts at Well Stacked Pizza Co. and Cluckin' Bell, her attitude towards the customer is overly ingratiating. GTA IV http://gta.wikia.com/index.php?title=Burger_Shot&action=edit&section=8Edit In GTA IV, Burger Shot operates a total of ten outlets in and throughout Liberty City alone, including two integrated mini-restaurants at the city's two Memory Lanes bowling alleys, and one shuttered outlet in Cerveza Heights, Dukes. Some of the outlets can be seen on the streets that are cease to be operational (non-interactive) with paddings nailed to the windows and a sign on the entrance stating either the store has undergone renovation, closed down, and/or moved. Scratch Cards http://gta.wikia.com/index.php?title=Burger_Shot&action=edit&section=10Edit http://images.wikia.com/gtawiki/images/3/39/Burgershotscratch.PNG Added by C-d-romIn GTA Chinatown Wars, scratch cards promoted by Burger Shot can be purchased at various stores, and the player can win cash or free food. Prominent appearances in missions http://gta.wikia.com/index.php?title=Burger_Shot&action=edit&section=11Edit In GTA San Andreas, the Marina Burger Shot in Los Santos is a significant location for several missions, where it temporarily becomes OG Loc's place of employment, working as a "hygiene technician" (a janitor) as part of his parole arrangement. It is from this restaurant that OG Loc asks for CJ's help to kickstart his rapping career. In addition, the Redsands East Burger Shot in Las Venturas features a parked Faggio that is used to perform a courier side-quest with the Burger Shot outlet as the nerve center where the player refills his stock of "merchandise." Upon completion of the side-quest, the outlet becomes an asset that pays the player $2,000 a day. In GTA Chinatown Wars, the Beechwood City Burger Shot is where the player meets with Lester Leroc for his strand of missions. Triviahttp://gta.wikia.com/index.php?title=Burger_Shot&action=edit&section=12Edit *In real life Burger King, the restaurant Burger Shot is spoofing, actually had a menu item called "Burger Shots", which were slider burgers sold in two or six-piece packs. *All the cash registers in San Andreas regardless of restaurant read "Burger Shot - Double D-Lux, The Buster, 20.00 CASH". *Burger Shot paper bags and cups appeared in Manhunt 2. *Burger Shot is Roman Bellic's favorite place to eat. *Burger Shot's target resembles the Royal Air Force roundel, which might be a nod to the Mod subculture. *At one of the Burger Shots in San Andreas, the Big Burger on top has a rat on the meat. *The closed Burger Shot in Cerveza Heights, Dukes, misses a few of the "Burger Shot" letters. The remaining ones, however, create a new word; it now reads "Bugs r Sht", a short term for "bugs are shit". *Burger Shot in GTA IV multiplayer is a good place for killing cops, a very good place to shoot the cops in Burger Shot is the one at Star Junction. *In GTA Vice City's rendition of Burger Shot, a picture of what seems to be chicken nuggets can be seen on the menu, referencing another fast food chain instead of Burger King, McDonald's. *In GTA San Andreas, another order is Fishy Shit, a reference to Fish and Chips, which is not supposed to be sold at Burger King. *Some of the Burger Shot cups in Grand Theft Auto IV have the old 1992 logo on them. *The workers in GTA IV would have also worn hats like in San Andreas, although it was cut for an unknown reason, the hat is more detailed and can only be accessed by a trainer. *Meals sold at Burget Shot are unlimited. *Given that Burger Shot is a parody of Burger King it's likely that the first Burger Shot was opened in Vice City as Burger King was opened in Miami (the city which Vice City is based off).